poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trixie Lulamoon
' Trixie' is a unicorn pony and a traveling magician who is featured as the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel and makes background appearances in Bridle Gossip and The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie visits Ponyville with her one-mare show, in which she shows off, extremely exaggerates, and boasts about her abilities. The name Trixie is a diminutive form of Beatrix. Relation with Commander Rourke In the movie Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire, Trixie joins the team in finding Atlantis. After they reach Atlantis, They are met by Kida, daughter of the Atlantean King. Kida discovers that Milo can read the Atlantean language, long forgotten by her own people. They pur heroes dive to read ancient underwater murals, and learn about the Heart of Atlantis, which is the source of the power that saved Atlantis from the tidal wave and of the strange blue gems that each Atlanean wears. As they leave the ruins, they are caught by Rourke, Trixie, and the rest of the team, who have turned mercenary and are after the Heart Of Atlantis. They find the crystal in a chamber below the King's quarters. Kida is drawn to the crystal and infused with its power. Rourke plans to take Kida to the surface, but Milo protests, stating that without the Heart, Atlantis will be wiped out of existence. Rourke, taking no regard of this, orders his crew to move on, but not after personally punching Milo in the face and mocking him of his discovery by breaking the frame for his picture of his grandfather. Outraged, the other team members turn against him and give in support for Milo and the Atlanteans, and Rourke, unmoved by this, leaves them all behind with Trixie and Helga and the rest of his men. The King, mortally wounded by Rourke, gives Milo his crystal and begs him to rescue his daughter and save Atlantis. Milo and the Atlanteans discover how to use the crystals to activate ancient flying machines and they give chase as an air force. Rourke plans to escape through an ancient volcano with the crystal on tow, but Milo, his team, and our heroes arrive, engaging into a fight against Rourke's troops. During the lengthy battle, Milo's friends, our heroes, and the Atlanteans gained the upper hand against Rourke's forces and annihilated them, while Milo and Twilight rammed their machine into Rourke's blimp, causing it lose altitude slowly. Determined to 'lighten the load', the greedy Rourke and Trixie betray Helga by throwing her off to the volcano base, saying that it's nothing personal. They then engage into a fight with Milo and Twilight, and during their scuffle, the fatally wounded Helga pops out her flare gun and shoots at the blimp as retribution for Rourke's betrayal, while one of the Miner Trains fires an RPG at the blimp, causing the blimp to set on fire and descend in a faster rate, much to Rourke's anger. Losing what's left of his sanity, Rourke grabs an axe to kill Milo, but the latter takes a piece of glass containing the crystal's essence and uses it to make a scratch on Rourke's arm, turning Rourke into a crystallized monster. Milo then pushed the crystallized Rourke into the blimp's propellers, shattering him to a million pieces. As the pieces scatter, they break the chains of the cargo hold, allowing Milo and his friends to take the crystal back to the city to save the whole civilization from an imminent volcanic eruption caused by their battle. But as the blimp falls down, Trixie kicks Twilight over the side, and as the unicorn hangs on for dear life, Trixie then picks up a metal pole and is determined to terminate Twilight for good. But then Willy fires a harpoon into her tail which pins her to the blimp. Then our heroes draw fire at the blimp, in which it blows up. Killing Trixie, but Twilight jumps off at the last second and almost makes it to the other shp but misses but is caught by Optimus. Attempts to kill Twilight Sparkle in other movies *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire In this film, *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Trivia *Trixie will become Winnie the Pooh's enemy, but later turns good, in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *Trixie is also Diesel's girlfriend. *Trixie will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Star Wars trilogy, Pooh and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior, join forces with Sunset Shimmer to get revenge on Twilight and try to kill her. *Trixie is best friends with D199. *Trixie is also Thomas' rival. *Trixie will be Jimmy Neutron's enemy, but turns good in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker. *In Toonwriter's videos and universe, Trixie is absolutely NOT a Decepticon, or a train, and she's especially NOT deceased. Rivalry with Thomas Gallery Trixie wearing the Alicorn Amulet.png|Trixie wearing the Alicorn Amulet Trxie in an alternate universe.png|Trxie in an alternate universe Trixie's human counterpart.png|Trixie's human counterpart Trixie's half-pony form.png|Trixie's half-pony form Princess Trixie.png|Princess Trixie crystal_blue___vector_by_tzolkine-d6r72rp.png|Crystal Trixie galaxy_trixie_lulamoon_by_digiking202-d7omd0v.png Trixie Rainbow Powered.png|Trixie Rainbowfied MLP Trixie as thomas Charater.png|Trixie as a Thomas character Trixie with her Luger.png|Trixie with her Luger P08 pistol Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Not completely evil. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Anti heroines Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Horses Category:Legendary creatures Category:Unicorns Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Double Agents Category:Not too intelligent Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Ponies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Decepticons Category:Sadistic characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Gunners Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures honorary members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Alicorns Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Former villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team